The final adventure of Miss Kitty Fantastico
by 4evamissingTara
Summary: After an attempt to de-rat Amy goes wrong, Willow and Tara find another in their care is now a little taller, a little balder and a little bit more human than she's suppose to be, and she has to save all her friends from the mean poker-playing demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After an attempt at de-ratting Amy get's misdirected, Willow and Tara find that someone already in their care is a little taller, a little balder and a little more human than she's suppose to be. Takes place in season 5**

**Pairing: Mostly Dawn/Miss Kitty...I'm sure it sounds weird just stick with it and you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: Need I say, I own nothing, nada, not a thing, not even my mind...**

**I think this bit is a prologue. The proper chapter 1 will be out before 12pm England time, it would be sooner but my sister wants the laptop sorry.**

"W-Willow are sure this is going to work?" Tara asked as her lover knelt in front a small cauldron. Pink smoke was already rising from the pot, it formed the only light aside the Christmas lights in Tara's dark dorm room.

"Well I was sure the last few time we tried this so no probably not," the redhead shook her head. Tara and Willow had tried to make the de-ratting Amy attempts as often as possible. Any time one of them had a new idea they tested it out the first night they could, because surely the life of a rat was no life at all for someone whose known human life. Willow was certain Amy gnawned at the plastic wheel from frustration after all these months. It was that thought which kept her determined to find new ways of turning her back. This latest one was from a book Giles had intended to put on the shelves at the Magic Box. Willow had swiped it, of course paid for it, before Giles even had time to look at it himself.

She pour a bottle of water into the pot which immediately began to boil it without a heat source. Coloured steam was quickly release but it felt cool against her face. Tara stood anxiously at a distance, watching Willow as reached into the Amy's cage and picked up the brown rat despite her protests. Amy was then place into the bubbling water with two paws resting against the edge to keep her up.

"Goddess Hecate, hear my plea. Return her form to human be-" the witch was cut off as Amy ran from her grasp and out of the pot. Taking her place Miss Kitty Fantastico had pounced, missing the rat but ending up face first in the pot of water, "Miss Kitty!" screamed the witch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, here's chapter two, or one, whatever it is it's here. Say hi to Miss Kitty :)**

**Oh there's mention of nudity, that still counts as T in my (mental) book. It's not the sexy kind of nudity, i'm not good writing the sexy kind of nudity i don't think so anyway. Blahdablahdablah, here's chapter two, hope you like.**

It was the morning after last nights' magical mistake. It had taken much adjusting but no longer did she panic about the new world around here... Well it wasn't really new but if felt as if she were seeing it from within a new set of eyes. At first it frightened her when her vision dimmed to the human norm alongside her senses of hearing and smell. At first she thought she was going deaf, or even dying but her mothers had kept her calm throughout the night. They combed their fingers through her hair but for some reason they seemed less enthused about comforting her now. Blondemother didn't even rub her tummy like she liked it. Being a human upset her.

But there were some perks to her new body. With a weakened sense of smell the pine scented wood chipping in Amy's cage no longer burnt the insides of her nostrils. Her long sought after prey could no longer repel her. A few minutes had passed since her mothers had left for their morning shower, she was sure they weren't coming back for a good ten minutes at least. Seizing her opportunity, she leapt off the bed, using her arms as well as her legs to hop towards the cage. The rat ran for the tunnels; not liking the new presence towering over her. Although she could not smell it like she used to she knew the rat was scared of her, and the predator in her loved it. Having recently mastered her human thumbs, she reached over to the latch with opened the cage. With her other arm she reached it and grabbed the rat with ease after it had begun running around it's habitrail in fear of her. She had brought the rat's head towards and inside her mouth. She was just about to bite down when...

"Miss Kitty!" The former kitten turned her head to her Redmother who had just returned from her shower. Her silk pyjamas clung to her still damp body as she curled strands of her wet hair behind her ear. Her anger never faded, "You put Amy down this instant!" _she never used to yell like that, _Kitty thought to herself. Despite her not understanding she obeyed her mother and placed the rat back in the cage, the top half of her body now coated in saliva.

"What's going on?" Blondemother had walked in, her hair equally dripping as she gripped her dressing gown tightly towards her body. She looked at Kitty and her eyes spread wide, not at the attempted rat-murder Willow had walked in on but the stark nude state of Miss Kitty, which Willow had also walked in on but saw as less important than the possibility of cleaning dead rat out of the carpet. "Your clothes?" Tara asked but stopped herself as she saw the pile of shredded clothes in the corner. Willow, being the smallest clothing-size-wise of the pair had gave their former pet the clothes, she didn't accept them without resistance.

"You've never made me wear clothes before mommy," Kitty told her 'parents', trying to repress the memory of that one occasion with the pink tutu, "They're very...Restricting," she added, despite Willow's small size the clothes were still very big for the girl looking around the age of 15 who sat in front of them.

Tara closed the door, giving the three much needed privacy as she slipped out of her dressing gown. Ignoring her own nudity but determined to not make it last for long, she covered Miss Kitty in her dressing gown. To her surprise she accepted and clutched it close, rubbing her cheek against the soft fabric. Tara quickly headed for the draws where she kept her's and Willow's clothing. The two witches got dressed quickly, neither of them wanting to be exposed to the new human longer than needed. Despite the many times they had been naked around Miss Kitty, the many times the three had snuggled when the persistent Kitten had snuck into their bed after the two Witches had shared a night of intimacy, now their pet was human, now she called them both 'mother', it all seemed too weird.

The pair were dressed quickly and towel dried their hair as much as they could, Willow organised both her and Tara's books whilst the blonde witch sat on the corner of the mattress closest to Miss Kitty who idly played with the tassels of Tara's dressing gown, seeming to forget the existence of her thumbs she failed to pick them up for more than a few seconds before they'd fall back onto her lap.

"W-Willow and I have classes to go to. We've called Mr Giles, he says he'll come by and check on you sometime in the middle of the day. He's working on a way to change you-" She stopped herself again. With Amy it was them who made all of her choices, them who'd decide whether they'd let her live as a human or a rat. As she was a rat, what other choice did they have. Miss Kitty was now human, and Tara wondered, did she really want to go back?

"We should find you some clothes," Willow suggested as she brought Tara her bag, along with the hairbrush the pair shared and she had already used to tame her hair. "You're gonna need to stay warm somehow. You know, now you have no fur and what not, this place can get pretty cold during the day." Her eyes went wide and she quickly turned to the wardrobe. Both Tara and the former feline watched as the redhead batted coat hangers aside and eventually pull out a pair of lazy-day jogging bottoms with a matching hoodie, "Not all clothes are restricting. We were going to cut these up and use them in your cat bed but I guess-"

"I don't like the colour," Miss Kitty said plainly and she saw the enthusiasm fade in her Redmother's eyes. Willow began to think she liked animals more than teenagers. Miss Kitty as a Kitten had always been easily pleased, now she had opinions, or now she could voice them, Willow didn't know had to tackle it. She though for a moment, observing the new girl, taking in her features she saw she made a truly beautiful human. She was unique with raven black hair sprouting from white roots. Her eyebrows shared the same pattern and they arched over bright blue eyes; eyes that even out-blued Tara's though they'd alway be her favourite. Another idea hatched in Willow's mind and she returned to the wardrobe, this time pulling out a deep purple summer dress that she hoped would appeal more to the small girl. As she turned around and the dress was in sight Miss Kitty's head perked up and she smiled.

She took the dress from mother, dropping the dressing gown as she rose, the two witches looked away for a short while before deciding it was about time to leave for the day. Miss kitty slipped on the dress much easier than she had done with Willow's jeans and shirt earlier which had too many fiddly buttons and zips and her thumbs weren't working properly at the time so...The dress felt much less restricting, she looked at herself in the mirror and then recognised this was once Tara's dress. She had worn it one time at Willow's persuasion and thought it showed was to much above the knee and was a bit tight around the chest even though it didn't and wasn't. It had stayed in the wardrobe ever since. It was a good fit on Kitty, surprisingly. The dress length stopped half way down her shins and she pulled something she wasn't quite sure what on the straps off the dress that made them shorter and fit more easily around her torso. And now she was dressed, she had nothing to do. She watched the bars make a round around the clock before deciding to make use of her new thumbs. She decided to do something she always wanted but was never able to,someone else always did it for her. But this time she opened the door and took a step out into the world, alone.


	3. Chapter 3

The clock read 1:30, and Tara had spent most of her art appreciation class staring at it instead of the French renaissance piece her lecturer was showing them on the projector. She found herself unable to focus in any of her lessons today. Her worry for Miss Kitty was constant and all the other sounds faded to nothing around her thoughts, _Is she okay? What was she doing now? What if she's hurt herself!, _were a few of those thoughts. She blinked until she was alert of her surrounding once more. Her teacher was still teaching but now the clock read 1:40. She had twenty minutes left before their lunch break when she and Willow would go back to their dorm and check on the former feline. She hoped her pet was okay.

Remembering that Giles had promised to check on her helped her relax for a second. In fact it relaxed her to the point where she was able to focus on what her lecturer was saying. Having changed the slide to another art piece he instructed the class to stay silent and appreciate the art in front of them, which usually meant questions would follow. The class had obeyed and slipped into silence. A few students jotted down notes and the scratching of their pen against paper seemed amplified by the lack of any other noise Tara heard a pitter patter in the distance outside the classroom. Very soon this pitter patter began the loud slapping noise of shoes running in the hall soon followed by the classroom door swinging open and crashing against the wall.

Mr Giles stopped as he realised his entrance had interrupted the class and all heads turned to him.

"Terrible sorry," he offered the lecturer weakly and turned to Tara at the back of the classroom," um, your...sister," he improvised, "she's missing."

Tara's immediately shot out of her chair, pushing all her class equipment into her bag she made her way towards the door. Apologising all the way to her lecturer, he nodded claiming he understood the urgency of the situation and wishing her luck.

Once out the door Giles had led the way down the corridors towards Willow's classroom. Giles was apologising to Tara endlessly, feeling guilty about not having shown up earlier.

"Mr Giles it's not your fault. Me and Willow never should have left her alone like this."

"It probably would've been a better choice for someone to stay with her. She's never been human before, she doesn't know how our world works. Have you any idea how we're going to find her?" the former watcher asked.

"Perhaps we could try a locator spell," Tara stopped them both in their path," I'll try a locator spell. Go get Willow out of class. Meet me in my dorm if i'm not back already," She left before Giles could comment and the former librarian continued towards Willow's classroom.

He opened the door a crack so he could see in but not interrupt the lesson. Students were clambering their books into their bags and Giles stood back to allow the first wave of students to exit. Willow had left without noticing him, only when she felt a tug at her elbow did she find out he was there. He pulled to the side of the hallway, out of the way of moving hoards of college students which had suddenly appeared. Willow assumed the worst at seeing him.

"Giles what's going on? Is Miss Ki-"

"She's missing. The door was open when I came to check on her. Tara's doing a locator spell, were heading to her dorm now."

The pair joined the hoard moving through the halls and after a few minutes found themselves outside.

"Did you find anything Giles? You know, to turn her back?"

"No sorry, I haven't," Willow's face fell in disappointment, "But I think we can rule out everything you've already tried to reverse Amy, but if we can find a spell it may work on the both of them."

"'If' we can find a spell...Giles we've tried everything we could find to reverse Amy, are they both going to be stuck this way forever?"

"You mustn't give up Willow. You, and Tara, are getting increasingly better at witchcraft. I imagine Amy won't be stuck in her animal form for too much longer." Her turned his head to see Tara running towards them, "Ah her she is now."

"The spell found her," Tara said out breath, "She's in the park, but she's moving."


End file.
